city_eighteenfandomcom-20200215-history
Page Editing
This tutorial will cover how to edit a pre-existing page, including any new pages that have already loaded a template. If you're trying to find out how to create a new page altogether, try this tutorial. General When editing a page, there are a few rules of thumb that will help you keep things under control. #Add as many new links as possible, even if the other page doesnt exist yet. If you think the page should exist, make the link #Add as few doubled-up links as possible. If a page has already been linked to previously in the page, only make a new link if you have to. If a link exists within the heading, or within the paragraph, do not make the link. #When creating new headings, try to stick with the theme of what's already there. If you think you can re-organise the existing structure into a better format, go ahead, but never leave the job half done. #Never leave a paragraph half finished. #Never leave a sentence half finished Templates The wikia network utilises a system by which you can re-use pre-written page elements with dynamic elements, known as templates. Project City 18 uses templates such as these for its category templates, and certain commonly used elements such as quotes. Templates are added to page by typing the template name in curly brackets, and then specifying variables invidually, seperated by the | symbol. i.e. Or For a more in-depth explaination of how to use templates, try this provided by the wikia network. Quotes Quotes are used in almost every page, often right at the beginning, and are quite easy to use. To add a quote to a page, use the following format: Info Boxes Info boxes are used by almost every page to provide a quick summary of information about that pages subject. Each category has its own infobox, each with their own set of variables that can be changed by editing the page they are placed in. Most pages will have an infobox already present in them, and can have their variables edited easily, but sometimes variables will not be listed and will need to be typed in manually. To edit or add a variable, typing (on a new line of code) the | symbol, followed by the variable name, and equals sign, and the value the variable will be set to. For example: Every infobox, regardless of its category, has the "BoxHeight" variable, which determines how tall the box will be on the page (in pixels). This variable has a default setting, but you may need to edit it manually if a lot of information is stored on in the box. Values for the BoxHeight variable need to be numbers only, with no letters or symbols in them. For a refference of what variables are used by each categories infoboxes, look here Finding More Templates As the project expands, more and more templates may be added. All templates for general use can be found by searcing "Template:C18-" in the wiki search bar, while page templates for page creation can be found by searching "Template:Sub-" Categories At the bottom of each page, there is a list of every category it is associated with. While all content in the project is divided into the seven main categories, each of these contains a number of subcategories for more precise navigation of the project's content. Adding a page to a category is quite easy, just click the "Add Category" button at the bottom of the page and type in the name of the category you want to add it to. Before you do this however, try to find the category you are adding it to first, so you dont type in the wrong name. Creating new categories takes place automatically when a page is linked with a category that doesnt already exist. If you find yourself creating a new category, go to its page and link it to the categories it is a subset of. Category:Tutorials Category:Miscellaneous